first love
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: cinta pertama bisa membutakan segalanya...


First love (one shot)

Author : Park Ryeomin

Main Cast : minnie, ryeowook, yesung, kyuhyun and other member SUJU

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : suju adalah milik SME, tpi suatu saat akan menjadi milik saya, hehehee #mupeng

Summary : cinta pertama yang mampu mengubah apapun dan siapapun

Hai-hai para readers yang baik hati n gak sombong,,,, ryeo balik lagi nieh bawain FF yang super duper bin gaje deh…. Para readers gmana nieh sehat2 aja kan *sok akrab loe ryeo*. Ya udah deh nyok dripada ryeo ntar digebukin massa gara-gara kelamaan monyongin nie bibir,mending kita mulai aja deh,,,,,,

Happy reading ya….

**All must read: **minnie n ryeowook as yeoja

_Dua sosok yeoja cantik bin imut sedang menyaksikan tetangga mereka yang menikah,, dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih seperti kapas membalut seluruh tubuhnya serta sang calon suami di balut dengan jas berwarna hitam yang modis yang membuat pasangan ini sangat serasi dn perfect_

" _**wookie,,, ntal kalau wookie dah besal kita nikah baleng-baleng yuk" **_

"_**huaaa,,,, wookie sejuju tuh Minnie ntal kalau kita dah besal kita bisa pake gaun yang sekalang sedang dipakai Go Hara ounnie"**_

" _**ne,,, Ntal kita ketemu pangelan kita,,,, yang kayak di komik yang seling dibaca donghae ounnie**__"_

"_**ne Minnie,,,,,, euhnyuk ounnie juja seling nonton sinetlon-sinetlon cinta-cinta gitu"**_

~~~~~~~~~ 15 tahun kemudian~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wookie,,,,,, bangun…. Loe tidur kayak gajah yak,,susah banget dibanguninnya" ucap heechul *emang bener*

"Ah… umma wookie masih ngantuk,,,,tadi malem wookie nemenin eunhyuk ounnie nonton telenovela bagus" *mank ada ya telenovela malem2,yang ada mah pelem hantu* jawab wookie terbata-bata sambil tetap saja memejamkan mata indahnya

"Kau tau tidak hari ini hari apa" tanya heechul sambil berkacak pinggang

"dasar umma tidak lulus SMA,,, hari ni kan hari minggu" jawab wookie

"Kau yang tak lulus SD… enak saja mengatai umma mu tidak lulus SMA,,hari ini hari pertama kau masuk sekolah" jawab heechul sambil menjitak kepala anaknya yang masih tidur itu

" Jeongmal oumma?" tanya wookie sambil mencoba membuka kelopak matnya yang sedari tadi masih tertutup rapat

"Kalau kau tak percaya,,lihat saja kalender,,,, umma mau mmbangunkan ounniemu dulu ya"

Karena yang setengah percaya dan setengah tidak percaya dengan pernyataan oummanya,,akhirnya dengan setengah sadar ia bangun dan mencoba melihat tanggalan di kalender

"Ish,,oumma gak percaya bnget deh ma aku,,,, hari ini kan hari mingg-"

"HUaaaaaaa,,,,,,, o.O hari ini hari senin,,,, udah jam 06.00,,,, hari pertama MOS…. AKU TERLAMBAT…"teriak wookie

"hahahahahaa,,,,,,, rasakan tuch akibatnya" jawab heechul dari lantai bawah rumahnya setelah mendengar anaknya itu berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya hingga cermin kesayangannya pecah

~~~~~~ 20 menit kemudian~~~~~~~~~~~

Tampak dari arah luar sesosok yeoja manis dengan rambut yang di kepang dua dan diberi pita biru pada masing-masing kepangan, serta memakai seragam putih biru. Tangan kanannya yang mungil itu membawa sapu ijuk sedangkan tangan kirinya membwa tas yang terbuat dari plastik,sedangkan leher putihnya dikalungkan tanda peserta MOS, berjalan menuju kediaman heechul,

TOK…TOK…TOK….

" Minnie" sapa heechul saat mengetahui bahwa sahabat karib ananknya itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya

"Wookienya ada ahjuma" tanya Minnie sambil celingak-celinguk mencari wookie

"Wookienya ada dikamarnya sayang sedang siap-siap….masuk saja kekamarnya" bujuk heechul

"Ne" jawab minnie seraya berjalan menuju kamar wookie yang terletak di lantai atas

Dengan kaki yang tertutupi dengan kaos kaki yang berwarna pink *ampe kaos kaki pink juga ya^^* minnie perlahan-lahan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju kamar wookie yang terletak paling pojok dengan langkah yang setengah tergesa-gesa.

CLEK….

"wookie" panggil minnie sambil menjulurkan sedikit kepala mungil di antara daun pintu kamar wookie

"sepertinya ia sedang mandi" ucap minnie sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur wookie yang berseprai Winnie the pooh

~~~~~ 10 menit kemudian~~~~

" Kau lama sekali sieh berdandan ." tanya minnie

"hahahahaha,,,, karena hari ini hari pertama kita MOS jadi harus berpenampilan se perfect mungkin,,sapa tau ada namja cakep yang mau kenalan" jawab wookie sambil mengoleskan lation disekitar leher dan tangannya *ih suami ku kok jadi genit gini sieh? .*

" Mana ada namja yang mau mendekati mu wookie,,,, liat saja penampilanmu itu,,,, sangat jauh dari feminine,,, namja itu sukanya yang feminine,,, kayak aku gitu^^" ucap minnie

" namja itu sukanya pada yeoja yang suka dengan warna pink" jawab minnie lagi

" biarpun aku ini tomboy,,tapi aku pasti bisa membuat para namja di sekolah baru kita bakalan klepek-klepek dengan ku" ucap wookie yakin

"Kalian mau sampai kapan akan berantem terus?" tanya heechul yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka

"Owh,,,, ahjuma mianhe,,,," ucap minnie setengah terkejut

"ne oumma, sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat" jawab wookie

Akhirnya dengan gaya pakian yang bertolak belakang, kedua yeoja yang sudah sangat akrab nie berangkt menuju sekolah baru mereka, yaitu sorry-sorry junior high school *hehehe,,,, ngarang nama euy*

~~~~~~ 30 menit kemudian~~~~~~~~~

"OMO….. O.o sekolah ini megah sekali ya wookie" ucap minnie pada wookie sambil melihat pagar-pagar yang melindungi dinding2 kokoh sekolah tersebut

"Ne,,,,, megah sekali,,,, beruntung ya kita bia sekolah disini" ucap wookie lagi

**TENG….TENG…TENG…..**

"Eh,,sepertinya bel udah berbunyi tuch,,, ayo kita masuk ,hari ini kn hari pertama kita mos,,aku tak mau kalau kita terlambat nantinya " jawab wookie

"Ne,,, palli…" jawab minnie sambil menarik tangan wookie

Kedua sahabat ini,mulai menjalani masa MOS mereka,,, tampak dari raut wajah mereka, mereka sangat menikmati masa mos ini walaupun semapt mereka mendapatkan sangsi serta kajailan dari kakak-kakak kelasnya. Namun mereka tetap enjoy menjalaninya.

~~~~~~~ bebrapa jam kemudian~~~~~~~~

"Aish,,,,, capek sekali hari ini" ucap wookie sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya

"Ne,,,,, panas lagi" jawab minnie

" Kau ketemu dengan namja cakep tidak hari ini?" tanya wookie disela-sela kegiatannya mengipas-ngipas wjahnya

"Anniyo,,,, kurasa disini tidak ada namja yang sesuai dengan keinginan kita"

"Ne,,,,,,,"

Keduanya pun menikmati waktu istirahat mereka sambil berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di sekitar lapangn basket sekolah mereka

~~~~~~~ seminggu kemudian~~~~~~

**Minne P.O.V**

Setelah tiga hari aku bersama wookie menjalani masa orientasi siswa,akhirnya hari ini aku libur. Akupun ingin menjatuhkan seluruh anggota badanku yang masih terasa sakit akibat hukuman jalan jongkok yang harus aku terima saat mos ke ranjang empukku. Tapi,,,,,,,

"Minnie" panggil leetuk

" ne oumma" jawabku

"waeyo" tanya ku

"Kau ini bermalas-malasan saja kerjanya,,, sekarang cepat belikan oumma labu di pasar,,hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu" perintah leetuk

" oumma…. Aku malas sekali keluar rumah,,aku mau tidur,badanku sakit semua nieh" jawab Minnie sambil memgang lehernya

"ah kau ini alasan saja,,,cepat kau mandi dan pergi kepasar"

"padahal aku ingin tidur,,, aish,, oumma sangat keterlaluan,,, tidak berperikemanusiaan dan berperikeadilan" celetuk ku

"Apa kau bilang ." tanya leetuk sangar

"Ah anniyo oumma,,,," jawab ku sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

Dengan celana pendek selutut serta kaos bermotif hello kitty,aku pun menyusuri jalan menuju pasar, dengan keranjang serta daftar belanjaan yang di buat oumma aku kepasar dengan setengah hati.

"oumma kau tega sekali menyuruh anakmu ini yang sedang kelelahan" desah ku

" cantik… godain kita dong" ucap sesorang dari seberang sana

"tuch om-om gak tau malu ya,,,masa godain cewek pagi-pagi gini sieh" ucapku setengah meledek pada om-om yang tdi menggodaku

Aku pun menikmati pemandangan yang aku lintasi sambil menghirup udara pagi,,,, ku lihat burung-burung yang berkicauan satu sama lain, orang-orang yang ingin berangkat ke kantor dan itu mempunyai daya tertari tersendiri buatku. Aku bersyukur sekali hidup di seoul jawabku dalam hati. Karena sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat pemandangan,,aku tak menghiraukan jalan yang kulalui… tiba-tiba,,,,

**BRUKKKKKKK….**

"Mianhe,,,,, aku tak sengaja menabrak mu" jawab ku

"Hei kau,,, kalau jalan itu pake mata,, jangan pake dengkul" jawab namja yang kutbrak itu

"mianh-"

DEGH…..

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku,, perasaan ini muncul… perasaan yang belum pernah ku alami sebelumnya,perasaan yang mungkin baru pertama kali aku rasakan. Mtanya yang bulat itu sungguh membuatku merasa nyaman serta selalu ingin melihatnya,, gayanya yang cool membuatku klepek-klepek, pipinya yang chubby membuatku ingin sekali mencubitnya.

"HALO…" jawab namja itu sambil mengerak-gerakkan tangannya pada wajahku yang spontan membuatku terkejut dan bangun dari mimpiku

"owh,,,mianhe ya,,, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrakmu,,, sungmin imnida" jawabku memperkenalkan diri sambil memasang wajah andalanku yang kutiru di komik percintaan favoritku

"khuyun,,, cho khuyun imnida" jawabnya cool

" sudah ya,,, aku terlambat kekantor nieh gara-gara kamu" jawab khuyun setengah berlari

" ne,,, mianhe ya sudah menabrakmu….. annyeong" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan pada pungungnya

" huaaa,,,,,, apa aku jatuh cinta? kisah cintaku persis kayak di komik2 yang sering aku baca,,,,,,,bareng donghae ounnie^^ jawabku sambil lompat-lompat kecil hingga membuat pejalan kaki yang lainnya mersa kebingungan dengan tingkah ku ini.

**Wookie P.O.V**

Hari ini hari pertama ku libur,setelah tiga hari menjalani masa orientasi siswa di sekolah baru ku, seperti biasa, jika hari libur kegiatan yang paling sering ku lakukan adalah latihan badminton bersama euhnyuk ounnie, aku palinh suka dengan olahraga,maklum di keluagaku tidak memiliki anak lelaki,, jadi aku sedari kecil sudah diajari olahraga serta beladiri oleh ayahku. Kepribadiannku dengan sahabatku,Minnie sangat bertolak belakang. Penampilan ku sangat tomboy sedangkan Minnie sangat fenimin,walaupun begitu kami sangat menyayangi satu sama lain.

" kau tau katanya hari ini ada pelatih baru loh" terang euhnyuk ounnie pada ku

"jeongmal ounnie?" tanyaku setengah percaya

"ne,,,,, mudah2an pelatihnya cowok trus dia cakep plus tajir pula" jawab euhnyuk

" hahahaha,,,, ne ounnie,,, mudah2an saja" *ketahuan nie kakak adek mata duitan*

~~~~~ gedung batminton~~~~~~

" ounnie,,,mana pelatih barunya?" tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk mencari pelatih baru yang di katakana oleh ounnie

" aku juga gak tau tuch,,," jawab euhnyuk

"Anak-anak,,, ayo berkumpul dulu" perintah senior

"Anak-anak,,,, hari ini kita kedatangan pelatih baru,,,, aku harap kalian bisa menerimannya,,,, " ucap senior sambil memegang pundak pelatih baru kami

"yesung imnida,,," pelatih baru kami itu memperkenalkan diri

Saat ia memperkenalkan diri,,, ia tersenyum simpul, senyumannya itu entah kenapa membuatku benar-benar bahagia,, ketulusan yang ia pancarkan membuat dadaku terasa sejuk seperti hidup kembali. Otot-otot yang muncul dari balik kulitnya membuatku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Dan yang paling membuatku meleleh adalah suaranya. Suaranya seperti malaikat.

" wookie,, waeyo?" tanya euhnyuk

"ounnie,,, seprtinya aku sedang…."

" sedang apa?" tanya euhnyuk penasaran

" sedang,,,,,,, falling in love" jawabku sambil memeluknya

~~~~~~~ scul~~~~~~

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

"MINNIE…" teriak wookie

" auw,,,,,, bisa gak sieh kalau manggil itu jangan teriak-teriak,,, sakit tau nie telinga" jawab Minnie judes sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya

"hehehehe,,,mian,,, habisnya aku punya berita yang sangat sangat sangat" ucap wookie

"Sangat apa?" tanya Minnie penasaran

" sini aku bisikin…." Jawab wookie sambil meletakkan bibir serta tangannya ke telinga Minnie

" OMO….. JADI KAU SEDANG JATUH CINTA" ucap Minnie

"hush,,,, jangan keras-keras dong,,aku malu nieh" ucap wookie sambil membungkam mulu Minnie

"aku juga sedang jatuh cinta nieh wookie" ucap Minnie malu-malu ^^

"jadi kita jatuh cinta pada saat yang bersamaan ya? Wah suatu kebetulan" tegas wookie

" ne,,,,, " ucap Minnie lagi

" Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" tanya wookie

" pada oppa yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak 2 hari yang lalu saat aku pergi kepasar"

" huaaa,,,, sepertinya kisah mu itu sma seperti impian mu ya?"

Ne,, wookie,,,, aku senang sekali^^"

"kalau wookie dengan siapa?" tanya Minnie balik

"dengan pelatihku,,,, tapi kisah cintaku tak sama seperti di telenovela yang sering aku nonton /"

"mulai sekarang kita harus semnagat mengejar cinta kita" jawab Minnie berapi-api

" ne…"

"hahahahahahahahah" tawa mereka lepas hingga membuat teman-teman mereka memberikan tatapan evil pada mereka

Sejak saat itu,mereka berdua mulai bertingkah seperti orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada umumnya, mulai dari memberikan perhatian pada namja yang mereka suka, smsan telpon-telponan,,, bahkan mereka sering mencari artikel2 tentang cara menembak seseorang,sering membaca komik atau menonton telenovela percintaan tentang cara2 berciuman.

~~~~seminggu kemudiann~~~~~~

Kring,,,,,,,,,

" wookie,,, Minnie menelponmu nieh" teriak heechul

" ne oumma,,,,"

"yeobboseo….."

"owh,,,wookie,,, jadi kapan kamu mau menembak yesung oppa?" tanya Minnie to the point

"rencananya sieh hari ini" jawab wookie

"kalau aku juga hari ini" jawab Minnie menimpali

" good luck ya" ucap wookie

"ne,,,,,"

~~~~~~~ sore harinya~~~~~~~~

~~~~ taman~~~~~

"oppa,,,, aku tau ini terlalu cepat,, mian,,kalau hal ini sangat mengejutkan mu tapi_ " ucap sungmin

"tapi apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"oppa…saranghae" jawab Minnie *ya elah,,Minnie kok to the point aja sieh,,,, gombal dikit knapa sieh*

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan Minnie mengutarakan isi hatinya padanya.

"oppa,,,," panggil Minnie

" Mian,,,, Minnie,,tapi aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu ini,, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku menemukan sosok seorang adik pada dirimu,,, ya kamu mirib sekali dengan adikku yang telah meninngal 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan selain itu, alasan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu karena aku sudah memliki yeojachingu,,, dan setahun lagi kami akan segera menikah" trang kyuhyun panjang lebar

Mendengar pernyataan itu, bagai di sambar gledek hati Minnie yang mungkin berwarna pink itu hancur berkeping-keping

"mian Minnie,,,tapi aku tak bisa membalas persaanmu itu" terang kyuhyun lagi sambil memeluk Minnie,,,

Sekita bulir-bulir berwarna bening jatuh mmbasahi pipi sungmin,, pelukan yang ia dapat,sebisa mungkin ia rasakan sampai akhirnya pelukan itu lepas juga.

"mianhe,,,Minnie"

"gwencana oppa" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

~~~~~~ gedung batminton~~~~~~~~

"kau capek oppa" tanya wookie pada yesung

" hehehe,,, sedikit" jawab yesung sambil memasang senyum mautnya

" nie,, aku bawakan minum buat oppa" jawab wookie sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin buat yesung

"gomawo"

"oppa,,,, saranghae,,, cuup" wookie mencium pipi yesung tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya

BRUSHHHHHH

Tiba-tiba yesung menyemburkan air yang baru diminumnya setelah mendengar pernyataan dri wookie

" mianhe,,oppa aku tak sengaja" ucap wookie merasa berslah

"gwencana" jawab yesung tulus

"jadi jawaban mu apa oppa? Kau mau tidak menrima cintaku ini?" tanay wookie

"mian,,wookie tapi aku sudah memiliki istri"

"Yeobo,,,,," panggil seorang wanita dari sebrang sana

"Ne" jawab yesung

Sama seperti halnya denag Minnie,setelah mndengar hal tersebut hati wookie terbelag menjadi dua

~~~~seminggu kemudian~~~~~

"Minnie,,, sepertinya nasib kita selalu sma ya" jawab wookie sambil menangis

" ne,,,, hikz,,,,,"

Semenjak kejadian itu,mereka berdua menjadi murung dan bersedih,,, tapi satu hal yang menjadi persamaan dri mereka adalah,, ingiin mendapatkan seorang pangeran yang baik hati. Dan usaha mereka untuk mencari pangeran tersebut tidak berhenti disini

The end

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

please...^^


End file.
